Total Murder Island
by DxClover14ever
Summary: You're invited to the marriage of Trent and Gwen, on Camp Wawanakwa. Friends and family will go there for a celebration. But just because you make the guest list…Doesn't mean you'll make it to the wedding… For 13 weeks… A 1 of a kind mystery event… Everyone's a target… Everyone's a suspect… Who will survive? Total Murder Island "One by One"
1. Trailer

_You're invited to the marriage of Trent and Gwen, on Camp Wawanakwa_

"You guys are so cute!" Owen exclaimed.

"Here's to all of us" Justin said, lifting up a glass of champagne, cheering.

_But just because you make the guest list…_

"TRENT!" John exclaimed, cheering.

"UNCLE JOHN!" Trent said just as happy as John.

… _Doesn't mean you're make it to the wedding…_

A bottle of beer falls to the Ocean, showing someone tied to the boat helices. Then the person who is riding the boat turns it on and the boat starts moving.

"Woohoo!" everyone screamed.

_This is Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka. Friends and family will come here for a celebration._

"Your wedding party has the entire Island to celebrate!" Amie exclaims, bringing Trent and Gwen inside the Hotel.

_But they don't know is…_

"I knew someday you'd come back to me" Duncan says happily.

"It's just a visit" Courtney says while walking to the others, waving at him.

…_There's a killer among them…_

Drops of blood fall on top of a newspaper…

###

The sky turns grey with dark clouds in the hotel... inside the hotel Bridgette and Geoff are dancing together.

###

Everyone's laughing and some of them are smoking in a party.

###

"One by One" Trish says while playing with dolls.

###

The sound of a chainsaw is heard on the background and Courtney starts running backwards and goes into someone.

"Aaaahh" She screams.

"Courtney, it's just a warehouse, it's okay" Justin says while hugging her.

###

Geoff is walking in the woods when a trap ties his feet holding him in a tree.

###

"One by One" Trish says again, still playing with the dolls, while Courtney approaches her.

###

"No one leaves the Island without my permission" The Sheriff says to the guests.

###

"One by one" Trish perceives Courtney's presence "People are dying Courtney" She says looking at the dolls.

"How do you know that?"

Trish looks at Courtney in the eyes "The spirits told me"

###

Someone's running in the woods…

_For 13 weeks…_

Gwen bumps into someone and starts screaming…

_A 1 of a kind…_

Someone covers Courtney's mouth

…_Mystery Event…_

Owen's walking in a bridge and then the floor breaks, making him fall to the water…

###

Bridgette's in a humid hole screaming for help "Please, just let me go!"

_Everyone's a target…_

Izzy's running in the woods when a trap comes in front of her face

###

Trent sits in the toilet's seat with his face in his hands and then looks at the bathtub and there lots of blood…

…_Everyone's a suspect…_

Courtney sets up a shotgun.

###

DJ and Geoff are running to the boat, but it explodes.

###

Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent and Gwen are walking in tunnels holding weapons, like a archery, three shotguns, a ax and two guns respectively.

"It's all happening!" DJ exclaims.

###

"Because of her!" Heather screams pointing to Courtney.

###

"Sheriff thinks you killed her"

_Who will survive?_

Courtney's breathing heavily and the lights go off… then they bind again and someone is behind her who screams making her scream too.

_Total Murder Island_

_"One by One"  
_


	2. Meeting the Cast

Duncan – "The Old Flame"

Courtney – "The Princess"

Gwen – "The Bride"

Trent – "The Groom"

Geoff – "The Party Dude"

Bridgette – "The Good Girl"

Owen – "The Best Man"

Izzy – "The Crazy Girl"

Leshawna – "The School Friend"

Harold – "The Nerd"

Cody – "The Cute One"

Sierra – "The Hustler"

Lindsay – "The Socialite"

Tyler – "The Athletic Guy"

Mr. Levine – "The Father of the Bride"

Mrs. Levine – "The Stepmother"

Rachel – "The Maid of Honor"

Trish – "The Flower Girl"

Louis – "The Brother in Law"

Heather – "The Flirt"

Justin – "The Other Man"

DJ – "The College Buddy"

Sheriff – "The Sheriff"

Stacy – "The Biker Chick"

Caleb – "The Black Ship"

Amie – "The Wedding Planner"

John – "The Uncle"


	3. The departure and the first death

Gwen's POV

"Can you believe my lil sis is getting married?" My sister told me, while hugging me.

"I'm not that little anymore Rachel, besides, you already told me that a hundred times!" I said, but hugged her back. Sometimes my sister can be such a softie… but I still love her very much.

"Yeah, but I'm still so proud of you, Trent's such a great guy, I think he's perfect for you and someday you two will-"

"Gwen, I'm so happy for you!" Bridgette exclaimed and came to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Bridge" I said.

"Congrats Pasty" Geoff said and hugged me too. I giggled

"Thanks party dude" I said and punched him in the arm in a playfully manner.

"I know, I know, I'm the best party planner in the WORLD! Whoohoo! Now, where's the groom?"

"I think he's down there with Owen, Tyler, Cody, Justin, DJ and Harold".

"Kay, kay dudette, see ya later" he said and walked to the stairs. I smiled and blushed a little thinking of Trent. He proposed to me a month ago and I said yes. Now we're going to Wawanakwa to plan our wedding because it was there we first met when we were little, besides some of our friends are from there like Justin, Geoff, Bridgette and Courtney, but they moved here to Toronto… I met them there too, during my vacations.

Trent's POV

"Trent, my man, congrats" Geoff came from upstairs and man hugged me. Then he went to the others and high fived them.

"Thanks dude" I said.

"So, how did you propose to her?" Tyler asked.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

_Me and Gwen were leaving the restaurant that we went to commemorate our 5 years together. I proposed her a walk in the beach by the ocean._

_When we arrived, we started walking near the ocean and throwing water at one-another playing together, till we sat there in the sand laughing. Then I got up and pushed her near me and kissed her. I saw the big rock where I told Geoff to hide my guitar and walked there and hold it. I walked to her, kneeled down and started playing and singing Bruno Mars' song "Marry you". When I finished I put the guitar in the sand and pulled out an engagement ring._

"_Gwendolyn Maria Stevens Levine, will you marry me?" I asked her._

_She looked shocked for a moment but then she jumped into my arms "Yes, yes, a million times YES!" She said hugging and kissing me._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wow, that's deep man" Owen said wiping a tear away. I laughed and patted him in the shoulder "Do you want a nap?" I asked, joking.

"Yes please" He said and I laughed harder.

"Hey, dude, do you know if Courtney's coming?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, Gwen and I invited her, but after what happened to her mother 7 years ago I don't know if she wants to come back to the Island… I just hope she comes"

"Yeah… me too"

"Oooohhh, someone's in love!" Cody said and we all started laughing while Justin blushed a little.

"No I'm not!" He said.

"Yeah right, whatever you say dude" Tyler said.

Courtney's POV

I sat there, in my car don't knowing what to do… the idea of going back to my house had already crossed my mind… but I couldn't do that, it was the wedding of two of my best friends and I couldn't just leave them like that…

_I bet they wouldn't mind, they know what happened to you_

_Yes, but you can't leave over that, you need to be strong for your friends, it's one of the happiest days of their lives!_

_Yeah, but do you really want to risk seeing all that happened again?_

_But they're your friends and you should risk anything for them._

_Are you sure you-_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I screamed as the two little voices in my head kept arguing "I'm gonna be strong for Gwen and Trent, and I'm going to that wedding!" I said determined as I stepped out of the car. I went to the back of my car and took off my baggage. I started walking to the boat… this was it.

Gwen's POV

I was talking to Rachel, Bridgette, Leshawna, Sierra, Izzy and Lindsay when I saw Courtney walking to the boat. I waved happily at her, "She came!" I thought, going downstairs and running up to her.

"Courtney, you came" I said and ran to hug her.

"I couldn't miss your wedding" She said hugging me back.

"You look gorgeous" I said as I looked at her better. She was wearing skinny jeans with a white tank top and white high heels. She had a leader jacket with a white big purse. Her hair was in a braid to the side and she had a red flower in the other side.

"You look amazing too, I see why Trent fell so hard for you" She said and giggled. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black dress which reached to my knees and a white gabardine. In my neck was a white necklace with mini flowers on it. I had white high heels as well and had my hair down.

"Thanks" I said and giggled too "Court, are you sure you want to do this? You don't need to, me and Trent would understand it if you didn't want" I said.

"Yes, of course I want to do this" she said with a smile on her face "I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything!"

"COURTNEY!" I saw Bridgette, Leshawna, Sierra, Izzy and Lindsay run up to us and hug her.

Courtney's POV

"Hey girls" I said and hugged them back. I missed them, we didn't see each other in over a month! I kept thinking about what Gwen said… do I really want to do this? Ugh! I'm so confused, I really want to go to their wedding but I don't know how I will be capab-

"COURTNEY!" I heard someone scream and then I felt more arms surrounding me.

"Hey guys" I said, really happy to see them.

"You came!" Trent said.

"I would never miss your wedding"

"I knew you wouldn't"

I smiled at them and then someone pushed me to some dark place "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Justin, don't worry. Someday I would have to come back and it seems like that day is today"

"Okay, if you say so" he said and hugged me "I missed you Court" He said, speaking into my hair, while he rubbed my back.

"I missed you too" I said and then pulled him away and grabbed his hand "Come on, we need to go back to the others" and with that I started walking away with him.

When we walked up to the others they all cheered.

"So… how are the lovers going?" I giggled.

"We're fine… I mean we're going great!" Trent said and kissed Gwen. I smiled, while watching them…

Justin's POV

"You guys are so cute!" Owen said when Trent and Gwen kissed.

"I think we should go back to the boat and make a toast!" Tyler proposed.

"Agree" I said.

When we entered the boat, we all picked a glass of champagne "Here's to all of us" I said, lifting up my glass of champagne, cheering. We all bumped the glasses and drank the champagne.

No one's POV

"I think I'll take a beer next" Geoff said picking up a beer and walking to the back of the boat leaning in. He started drinking the bear when-

"Yo, Geoff!" Owen called him.

He jumped and dropped the bottle "Coming" Geoff replied.

The bottle of beer falls to the Ocean, showing someone tied to the boat helices.

"Hum! Hum" The person is struggling and trying to untie himself.

Gwen's POV

I was looking at the dock, waiting to see Jacob walking to the boat, but he didn't come. He was so late, it was supposed to be an hour ago…

"Do you want to wait?" my dad said, walking up to me.

"No, I think he isn't coming, maybe he had some unexpected" I said looking at him.

"Okay" he said, kissing me in the forehead, and walking to the Captain, telling him that we could go.

The captain turned the boat on and it started moving…

No one's POV

The helices started moving and the person who was tied to them started struggling some more until… SLASH!

"Woohoo" everyone screamed.


	4. Welcome home Courtney!

Bridgette's POV

I was sitting next to Geoff when I saw Courtney alone, looking at the Ocean.

"Geoff?" I called him.

"Yeah babe?" He said back.

"I'm going to see how's Courtney" I said getting up.

"Mocha's alright?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I think she is, but I'm going to make her some company"

"Okay" he said. I kissed him and walked up to Courtney "Sup?" I asked and sited next to her.

"Nothing much" she answered me, not taking her eyes off the ocean.

"Courtney, I know there is something wrong, I know you since we were little"

"Yeah… I think I'm just a bit nervous… You know the whole 'coming back home' thing" she said looking at me now.

"In what aspects?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me back.

"I mean, are you nervous because what happened seven years ago, or are you nervous because you're going to see Duncan again?" I said with a smirk on my face.

She blushed and smiled "I think a bit of the two" she then looked more serious "I think that he's mad at me, I mean, I went away without even saying goodbye to him…"

"Court, that was seven years ago! Duncan isn't a person of holding grudges, besides, he liked you very much, even if he was mad at you, he must have forgiven you a loooong time ago"

"I think you're right" she said and smiled at me "Thank you Bridge"

I hugged her "What are friends for?"

Duncan's POV

I was tidying up some fishing nets when I saw a boat arrive. Then I heard guys screaming and I recognized one of the voices…

"Geoff?" I muttered to myself. If Geoff was here, Malibu must be as well, and if Malibu's here… PRINCESS!

I started looking at the boat in hopes of seeing one of the three.

"McCray! What the hell are you doing?" Steve screamed.

"Don't you see what I'm doing!? I'm tidying up the fishing nets!" I screamed back.

"You don't seem like you're doing that, you seem like you're looking for someone" he said with a smirk.

"Me? Looking for someone? As if!"

"Looks like who you were looking for is coming here" I looked quickly at where he was pointing and saw Geoff waving at me. I waved back and ran up to him "Dude! How long!" I said and man hugged him.

"I can't disagree with that" he said.

"Hey Malibu" I said and hugged Bridgette as well.

"Hey Duncan, I see old habits don't die" she said, rolling her eyes. I chuckled a little and saw Gwen and Trent waving at me "Looks like more people are super excited to see me. See you later guys" I said and walked up to Trent and Gwen.

"Hey guys" I high fived Trent and hugged Gwen "What brings you back to Wawanakwa?" I asked.

"We're getting married!" Gwen said excitedly.

"Seriously? Elvis proposed? Congrats to you two" I said, punching Trent's fist and hugging Gwen again.

"Thanks dude" Trent replied.

"So, Duncan, I was wondering if you would like to come to our party next week" Gwen asked.

"Sure, see you there dudes" I said waving at them while they walked away. I looked at the boat one more time and smiled. I walked up to a pole and lean in, crossing my arms.

Courtney's POV

I was so nervous… I didn't want to get out of the boat, but I had to… everyone has already got out, everyone except me.

"_Oh come on Courtney, really? You're already here, you can do this!"_ I thought while getting out of the boat and start walking down the dock.

"Courtney Mayer" someone said to me.

"Hey Duncan" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I knew someday you'd come back to me" Duncan said, happily.

"Oh really?" I said

"Yup, so, what brings you back to Wawanakwa?" he asked coming after me.

"I came to Gwen and Trent's wedding"

"Oh, I see, so how are you going in Toronto?"

"I'm going great, thank you, I finished college and now I'm working at a lawyer office"

"Cool, I can see you changed"

"No, I just changed my life, I'm still the same person"

"Yeah, I can see you're still a stubborn princess with a pole up your butt"

I stopped for a second and turned to him "And you still the same jerk as always"

"The idiot that you once liked" I blushed a little while turning around and start walking again.

"Hey Courtney, welcome home!"

"It's just a visit!" I said while walking to the others, waving at him.

Geoff's POV

"Dudes, let's party!" I screamed as everyone cheered. I looked at the dock and saw Duncan and Courtney talking to each other. I smiled and called Bridgette "Babe, look at the dock"

"YES! Finally they talked again, over 7 years! I'm sure that they still like each other very much" she said.

"Yup, me too" I said and then I gasped "Wait! Is Courtney… blushing?" I laughed. Only my buddy Duncan could make Mocha blush.

Bridgette laughed too, and then she entered the trolley. I looked once more at them and then I hopped the trolley too.

Gwen's POV

I was helping everyone when I saw Courtney walking up to us.

"Hey Courtney, that is an empty sit here" I called her

"Hum… okay" she said and entered the trolley. I said to my dad that it was everyone and he told the driver that we could go.

"Whoohoo!" Geoff screamed when we started moving, I just giggled, Geoff is such a party person.

"Thinking of me?" Trent whispered in my ear while he chuckled. I giggled too "You wish" I replied.

"As always" he said and kissed me and I kissed him back. I love Trent so much that I don't know what I would do without him.

When we arrived the hotel everyone started leaving the trolley. I was talking to Bridgette and Geoff when I heard a high scream. I looked backwards and saw Amie coming right to us.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She said and hugged me and Trent.

"Yeah, I know" I said. She let us go and looked to Bridgette and Geoff "You guys are still together? That's great! I hope your wedding is next" she said and hugged them both too. She then got her attention to Courtney who was watching the whole scene a little bit far from us.

"Oh my god, you are so beautiful" Amie said and went to hug Courtney.

Courtney's POV

I was seeing Amie talking to Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and Trent when suddenly she looked and approached me.

"Oh my god, you are so beautiful" Amie said and hugged me.

"Hi Amie" I said hugging her back.

"I didn't see you in so long"

"Yeah, I've been busy in Toronto"

"You finished college right?" she asked me.

"Of course! Now, I'm working in a lawyer office. The people there are really nice" I replied.

"I see. We've missed you so much here honey, Geoff and Bridgette came to visit us sometimes but you never came with them, I even thought you would never come here again"

"Yup, but I did" I said and smiled at her. She smiled at me too.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help the two lovebirds" she said and walked up to Gwen and Trent.

"Your wedding party has the entire Island to celebrate!" Amie exclaims, bringing Trent and Gwen inside the Hotel.

I smiled and then walked away… I needed to think a little bit, my head was moving so fast. I went walking through the woods, thinking about all that happened. Duncan talked to me, and he didn't sound mad… I missed his voice so much. He even called me pr-

"_Wait… what am I doing here?"_ I thought to myself. I need to go away, this is making me remember all that happened again!

_Flashback_

_I heard shots and I started following the sound till I was in front of an old warehouse. Someone's shooting again! And what sound is that? Is it… a chainsaw?_

_Slowly, I opened the warehouse's gate and got in. I was looking for my dad, he wasn't home when I arrived from camping with Duncan, Justin, Geoff and Bridgette. I approached the back of the warehouse and hide behind some boxes. After sometime, I saw it… my dad was being dragged by some guy. He had his hands and feet tied, so he couldn't escape, but when I looked better… no… no… NO! This can't be happening! This must be a dream, I need to get out of here! I started moving backwards with tears in my eyes when I stepped in a small branch… CRACK! The sound seemed to be heard in the whole warehouse! The man looked to where I was hidden and I started running out of there, I was running so fast that it seemed like I was flying. When I arrived the town I saw Duncan chatting with Steve. I ran up to him, hugged him tight and started crying in his chest._

"_Princess, what's wrong?" he asked, hugging me back._

"_He… the… chainsaw… warehouse… my… dad… shots" I was sobbing so hard._

"_What?" He asked in a confused voice._

"_The warehouse…" was all that I said before starting to sob again._

"_Princess" he said while letting go of me "Calm down" I breathed a few times before starting to calm down "Now, tell me what happened" I started telling him all what I saw and when I finished I was crying and sobbing again._

"_We have to call the Sheriff" Steve said. _

"_You better go, I need to stay here with her" Duncan said hugging me tight._

_End of flashback_

I started running backwards at the memory, when I bumped into somenone.

"Aaaahh" I started screaming.

"It's just me, Justin!"

I sighed in relief "Oh god, for a moment I thought- wait, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't saw you in the Hotel, so I came look for you"

"Thanks Justin" I said looking at the warehouse and freaking out again.

"Courtney, it's just a warehouse, it's okay" Justin says while hugging me.

It can be just a warehouse, but it's a different one.


	5. Do I still love her?

Trent's POV

" It's already been one week! Can you believe how fast the time passes? Tonight is the party…_ "What to dress? Hum…"_ I thought to myself. I looked over to my closet searching for something nice… THERE! I found it! Black pants with a black shirt and a red jacket. The final touch: a grey tie. Gwen's going to love it! She said she always liked to see me with red and black. Let's get dressed!

Gwen's POV

I was getting dressed when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's just me Gwen" Courtney said and I sighed in relief. I opened the door and when she saw me, her mouth dropped. I blushed "What?"

"Gwen, you are so beautiful! Trent's gonna love it!" I smiled at her. Actually I was wearing a red high low dress with shiny grey high heels.**  
**

"Thanks Court, you are very beautiful too" I replied, looking better at her dress.

"Thanks!"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was feeling alone, I was with Geoff and Bridgette but they started a make-out session and I came to see if you were ready"

"Well, I am, I just need to put some makeup on" I said while walking to the mirror and picking up my lipstick.

"Okay, mind if I wait?"

"Of course not, I won't take long, promise" I said starting to apply my lipstick.

Duncan's POV

I was looking at the mirror putting my necklace on when I thought that it was missing something in my visual… I looked at my closet and saw a black tie hanging there _"Perfect"_ I thought to myself while holding the tie and putting it around my neck.

_Princess is going to love this…. I mean, not that I care about her anymore! She leaved me here without even saying goodbye or telling me why she was leaving! Maybe I screwed up everything… UGH! I hate being so confused!_

I picked up my jacket and started leaving my house… _maybe I still love her._

John's POV

I was walking down the hallway searching for the bathroom… again! This hotel is huge! Come on, I've been here for one week and I don't even know where the bathroom is! I kept searching for it when I heard someone talking on the phone. I stopped and started listening to the conversation.

"Yes, I need something from you"

The person on the phone must have spoken cause he was silent.

"I need you to give the kid a scare so that he can run away and leave my daughter alone"

I gasped, it was Mr. Levine, and he was trying to get rid of my nephew!

"So, you're coming tomorrow… yeah… okay, see you there" he hang up and I started walking faster searching for the bathroom again, I need to tell Trent this.

Trent's POV

I was walking to the restaurant when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly and sighed.

"Duncan, dude, you scared the heck out of me"

"Sorry dude, are you going to the restaurant?" he asked me.

"Yup. Soooo… you came" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" he raised one side of his unibrow "What are you smirking at?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that maybe you came to see Courtney again" I said starting to walk again. He followed me.

"Why would I? I came here to go to your party"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say dude"

"I'm talking seriously!" I nodded.

"Yeah right! Come on, admit it dude, you still love Courtney"

"No I don't!"

"Okay, if you say so. I'm just warning you, you better hurry up, cause she already has a dude that wants her" he stopped in shock "WHO?" he asked pissed off. I chuckled.

"See? So, you're going to keep lying to me? Or maybe you're only trying to lie to yourself"

"You didn't answer me" he said between greeted teeth.

"Justin, and for what I saw, they're pretty close" I said and started to walk again. He shrugged "As if I cared about that!" he said.

"If you're still with that thought, I can personally guaranty you that you're going to lose her" I walked in the restaurant and my mouth dropped when I saw Gwen, she was gorgeous!

She saw me and giggled "Hey Trent" she said.

"You… you… look amazing!" I said.

"Thanks, so do you" she wrapped her arm around mine and we walked to the others.

Duncan's POV

Great! Trent just left me alone! Now what am I going to do? I'm still thinking about what Trent said… I can't believe that Justin is trying to get princess away from me! I… I mean… not that she's mine or anything! As if… Ugh! Who am I trying to fool?! I'm still crazy about Courtney, I never forgot her… I never stopped loving her… now I just hope that she returns the same feeling-

"Hey Duncan" someone said to me. I turned around and saw Courtney next to me… she was gorgeous!

"Hi Princess"

"Why don't you stop calling me that! I've already told you a million times that-" I kissed her… I couldn't resist when she was mad, I couldn't resist her beauty, I couldn't resist her lips… I simply couldn't resist her…

Courtney's POV

Duncan was kissing me… he was KISSING ME! I can't believe this, after all this years wondering if he would forgive me, I have the answer right here. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, when suddenly someone pushed him off me and punched him in the face. Justin and Duncan started fighting until Trent and Geoff came and pulled them apart.

"You son of a bitch" Justin screamed to Duncan.

"What the heck is your problem dude?!" Duncan screamed back.

"My problem is you, it was always you! Why are you even here? Why did you need to show up and take Courtney away from me again!"

"I never took her away from you! She was never yours!" Duncan screamed trying to get off Geoff and attack Justin again.

"Duncan, stop it!" Trent said. Duncan stopped struggling and said that Geoff could let him go. He apologized to Trent and started walking away. He turned around and whispered _"I'm sorry"_ to me.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry guys, it didn't update well, so, to see what they were wearing, you have to:**

**Gwen's dress - write "Red-Dresses-Omg-So-Pretty-fashion-lovers-31814478-500-833" ****in the google search images and it's the first one that appears**

**Trent's outfit - write "Marc Wallis_SPRING 2012_7 Red Round Collar Suit Black Shirt" and it's the first one appearing in the page**

**Justin' outfit - write "Free-Shipping-font-b-Suits-b-font-For-font-b-Men-b-font-font-b-Wedding" and it's the fourth outfit in the first line**

**Courtney's dress - write "One Shoulder Floral Embellished Strap Open Back Long Sweetheart White Dresses Prom"**

**Duncan's outfit - he's wearing a white t-shirt with a unbuttoned denim shirt over it. He has a black tie around his neck and a necklace a small bone on it, he also has black jeans with black hiker leather all stars. **

**Geoff - write "menmfs40312-blk-1"**

**Bridgette - write "UK0211714-2012-style-sheath-column-sweetheart-beading-sleeveless-floor-length-tulle-prom-dresses-evening-dresses-31117" **

**Read and Review**

**Love you guys :D**


	7. The Party

Justin's POV

Finally Duncan went away! That bastard thinks that he can just arrive here and kiss Courtney like that! No way I'm gonna let him stay with her without fighting, only over my dead body! I wiped the blood in my mouth and looked at Courtney. She was watching Duncan walk away with a sad face. When he walked through the door she turned at me and slapped me hard in the face. I put my hand over my cheek and looked at her with a confused look.

"Why the heck did you needed to punch him?! I'm NOT yours, Justin, put that in your head!" She said walking away. I sighed and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Owen's POV

I was eating when suddenly I heard a punch. I looked at where the sound came from and saw Justin and Duncan (I met Duncan last week, he seems like a really cool guy) fighting. When Trent and Geoff broke them apart everyone in the dining room was looking at them. I saw Duncan approach Trent and mouth something to him and then walk away. When he left I saw Courtney slap Justin and scream at him. Then she walked away too. Wow, this party is being cool… LET'S EAT AGAIN!

Duncan's POV

I was walking to the theatre which is next to my house. I like to go there sometimes to clear my head from problems, maybe even play piano. I learned it when I was little and I like to play it since then. I sat in the bench and started playing.

_Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be  
Alone…_

_Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be  
Alone tonight_

_What can I do  
To make it right  
Falling so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that  
I resemble_

_I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be  
Alone tonight_

_What can I do  
To make it right  
Falling so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh  
I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
Oh_

_I don't want to live this live  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

_What can I do  
To make it right  
Falling so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do  
To make it right  
Falling so hard  
So fast this time_

_Everything's changed  
We never knew_

_How did I fall  
In love  
With you?_

"WAIT! Did I really just sing that?" I said to myself.

"Yup, you just did" someone told me. I turned around to see Courtney standing in the door, looking at me. I was so embarrassed that she heard me singing that song for her…

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Went look for you… look Duncan, about the kiss…" she said approaching me. I walked to her "I think that maybe we moved a little too fast… I-"

I cut her off "You talk too much" I said holding her cheek and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. I picked her up bridal style and walked home. I opened the door, entered and put her in my bed still making out with her. She pushed me off her "Duncan, I don't know if I want to do this" she said.

"Princess, it's okay, I won't do anything without your permission" I said, hugging her.

"Thanks… uh… I think I… I want to" she said and kissed me. I kissed her back and started taking her dress off while she took off my tie.

John's POV

I was walking in the woods thinking of all that happened, I still didn't tell Trent what I heard, he really needs to know. I looked over to my pocket and saw the gun hanging in there. I walked to a bridge and crossed it. I was walking back to the party when I heard steps behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. I reached my pocket to hold my gun and when I turned around again, someone cut my neck.

Tyler's POV

I was dancing with Lindsay in the middle of the crowd when I heard Trent calling our attention. He lifted up a glass of champagne and I walked to the table and picked two of them giving one to Lindsay.

"Thank you Taylor" she said. I sighed

"It's Tyler, Lindsay"

"Okay Thomas" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Trent.

"Well, as you all know, we're here for me to marry the love of my life" he said looking at Gwen who blowed him a kiss "I hope that all of you have been having fun and that you guys be next to get married since most of the people here who isn't married already has 25 years old!" we all laughed "Sometimes I ask myself if Mr. Levine would support my marriage with Gwen since he never liked me very much, but the truth is, that I'm going to make part of his family so he has no choice" we all laughed again and looked at Mr. Levine who was smiling "So, keep enjoying the party and I hope that all of you continue having fun!" he said and we all clapped going back to what we were doing.

Mr. Levine POV

That boy is really starting to get on my last nerve! Why did my daughter choose him in the middle of so many boys! I really need that my plan B comes really fast.


	8. Who is this?

Courtney's POV

I woke up and looked at Duncan who was sleeping at my side and smiled… I can't believe I really slept with him… I can feel my face getting hotter, Duncan has this effect on me… OH MY GOD! Gwen and Trent's party! I completely forgot about that! I was starting to get up when my phone rang. It must be one of them or the people in the party asking for me. I looked at the phone's display and saw that it was an unknown call… Hum… strange. I picked up

"Hello?" I said.

"Are you having fun?" someone asked me.

"Who is that?"

"I asked the question first, but I think I can answer it. For what I saw, you and that guy were having lots of fun" he told me. I started looking everywhere "Oh, don't look like that. You won't see me… I've got to say you have a nice ass" I started fuming.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't want nothing except… revenge!" he hang up and I kept looking everywhere covering my bare body with the covers.

"Princess?" I jumped and looked at Duncan who was starting to wake up.

"Duncan… I've got to go" I said getting up from the bed. He held my wrist and looked me in the eyes "Why? Where are you going?"

"I need to go back to Gwen and Trent's party" I told him.

"I'm sure that they won't mind if you don't show up anymore" he said pulling me to his lap. I cuddled up at him and started looking everywhere again "Princess, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just checking your room" I said, lying to him "I've got to say that I love it"

"Thanks" he said kissing me in the forehead. I kissed him and we started to make out. We broke apart and he started stroking my hair "You know that I… I love you, right Courtney?" he asked.

"Of course I know and I love you too" I said kissing him again.

"What about Justin?"I sighed

"I like Justin, I really do, but not in that way, I think that he loves me but I do not love him back. Duncan, through all this years I thought about calling you every day, I never stopped loving you, you're the only one that really makes me happy"

"You make me very happy too Courtney… I really didn't think that I would feel this for you again, but when I saw you in that boat, so beautiful… I think I just fell head over heels for you again" he said and I blushed.

"Sorry Duncan, for leaving you here without saying goodbye…"

_Flashback_

"_No! Please uncle, don't make me do it! I don't want to go!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face._

"_Courtney, you have to! Listen to me" he said, grabbing my shoulders "This island is very dangerous right now, don't you get it? You have to stay safe! For your dad!" I started sobbing._

"_Can I please at least talk to Duncan one more time? I need to say goodbye to him"_

"_You can't Courtney, if you talk to him it'll be even more difficult for you to leave! Now enter the boat" he ordered. I did as I was told and entered the boat. When it started moving, getting me away from the island and away from Duncan more sobs escaped my throat._

_End of Flashback_

"It's okay Court, I just need you to promise me that you'll never leave me again. When your uncle told me you'd gone away I was so… lifeless, I didn't know what to do, I didn't get out, I didn't eat, I didn't drink… I didn't do anything because without you… life has no sense" I kissed him while tears fell from my eyes. I missed him so much.

"I love you Princess"

"I love you too Duncan" I said and he kissed me and I kissed him back. This moment would have been perfect if the man that called me wasn't still running cross my mind...

No one's POV

The man was watching Courtney and Duncan kissing and mumbled "Revenge, that's what I'll get" and then walked away.

Courtney's POV

... Who was it?

**A/N: Sorry guys, it was too short. I hope you're liking it. I'm trying to do my best but school it's been so crazy, I have lots of things to study so I don't know if I can upload very soon, but I'll try.**

**R&R**

**Kisses :D **


	9. This is just a warning

Courtney's POV

After I got out of Duncan's house, I walked back to the hotel, seeing that the party had already finished. Darn it, I didn't stay here, I really need to apologize to Trent and Gwen. I walk to my hotel room and take the key off my purse putting it in the door lock and opening it. I turned the light on and my mouth hangs open when I see the wall. So many questions came running through my mind, who had done this? How did he or she come into my room? Why did he or she do this?

I take a deep breath calming down. I put my purse in my wardrobe and place the keys in my nightstand and look at the wall again. Right there was written in red "You should watch your friends closely, because the main word for this wedding is DEAD", I gulp, a little nervous. I go to the bathroom and open the water tap for my bathtub fill. I search for some old fabric in the wardrobe to clean the 'message' from the wall. After everything was clean I wash the fabric and go to the kitchen, picking up a glass, filling it with red wine. I walk to the bathroom again and undress myself, walking into the bathtub. I've always liked to do this, it helps me to relax and think about things. Right now I need to figure out who has done this and why. I don't know why but since I found that in the wall, I feel like I have a knot in my stomach. But it's not because I'm afraid, that was first when I saw it, this is different, I just have a feeling that tells me that something's not fine. I don't like this, I always liked to have control in everything that happens in my life and this is not under my control. I look at the clock in the bathroom wall, it's one in the morning. I sigh and get out of the bathtub, putting a towel around my naked figure. I walk to my bed and dress my pajama, which I had already prepared. I lay in my bed and close my eyes. Tonight, I'm just too tired to think of anything else, tomorrow is a new day and I have plenty of time to think about this.

Caleb's POV

I wake up this morning and get out of bed. Where am I? Oh, right, I'm at Camp Wawanakwa for my brother's wedding, fan-tastic! Yupi!

Why am I even here? I mean, seriously, I and Trent never get along too well, and now I'm going to his wedding? Come on! It's not like we're going to be BMFFL's (best male friends for life). Oh well, darn shame. I get dressed and walk out of the room and… hum, it smells like pancakes! I'm so hungry I could even eat an elephant!

"Good morning Caleb" I hear Amie say.

"Morning Amie, so, what's today's special besides the pancakes? English breakfast? Toasts with jelly and peanut butter? Or even better, hot chocolate with chocolate cake?! You know I loooove chocolate cake!" I say while rubbing my hands and licking my lips. She laughs "I know, I know, but no, today we're having something not too heavy, so, besides the pancakes we have orange juice, coffee, pineapple cake, scrambled eggs and cereals, so, serve yourself"

"It's not as good as chocolate cake but… I'll make an exception" I say, grabbing my plate and putting some scrambled eggs in it. She laughs again and walks to the kitchen. I sit down and start eating.

"Hey Caleb" Gwen says, grabbing a plate as well and serving herself "Hey Gwen" I reply, mouthful with scrambled eggs. She sits next to me and takes a sip of her coffee.

"So, how was your night? Did you sleep well?" She asks. I roll my eyes "Yes mommy, don't worry" I say. It was her turn to roll her eyes "You could at least stop eating while I'm talking to you"

"No can do" I drink the rest of my orange juice and get up "Well, I have more important things to do so, if you don't mind" I wave at her and leave.

Harold's POV

"Good morning everyone" I greeted as I grab my plate.

"Morning Harold" everyone greets back. I sit next to everyone and start eating.

"So, how was your night dude?" Geoff asks "It was great, thanks, what about yours?"

"Mine was great thank you" Geoff answers, winking at Bridgette who blushes bright red and looks away "Okay, I shouldn't have asked that-" I start but then a scream was heard through the hotel. We all get up at the same time and run to where the scream came from. We all arrive at the same time and we all stay in shock.

Oh… my… God…

Trish's POV

"Hihihihihi" I laugh while I'm running after a butterfly that I was trying to catch. I jump in the air and try to catch it again but I miss. I am not going to give up, it is so beautiful, I want to show it to my mom, to dad and to my aunty Gwen, maybe even giving her this as a wedding present. I bet it is going to be the best one!

Suddenly I hear someone screaming and I stop. What was that? I run to the hotel again and look for my mom. I find her and everyone else staring at somewhere and when my gaze directs to where everyone else is looking I couldn't help but let a loud scream come out of my throat.

Courtney's POV

I'm walking in the woods, looking around. I always loved doing this in the morning; it helps me awake, since I'm still sleepy. As I walk I start hearing a strange noise coming from some bushes. My heart stops beating for a moment and I freeze. Something jumps off the bushes and pushes me to the ground "Ugh" I say, grabbing my head. I open my eyes to see the most cutest thing ever! A baby golden retriever was on top of me, starting to lick my face. I giggle and get up, picking him.

"Aren't you a cutest thing" I say "Are you lost? Well, I'll take you with me and then I'll go to the village to see if you belong to anyone there" I start walking again and when I arrive the hotel I hear someone screaming. I hurry my pace and my mouth hangs open when I see why the person screamed.

"Oh god" I mutter.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

** R&R please**


End file.
